How to Become a Burn Mark
by Cece Black
Summary: "The apple never falls far from the tree." Freya Black, daughter of Sirius Black, has dedicated her life to show the world that she is nothing like her father. That she ,the Malfoy ward, is the epitome of a perfekt Slytherin pureblood. But as the Dark Lord rises her world starts falling apart and she begins to question her views.


Hey :)

Welcome to my new story in the HP universe.

I hope you enjoy it ;)

Love Cecilie

Prologue, 2006, London

I entered the doctor's office quite nervously. I've never been here before, which was odd regarding the fact, that one of my best friends works here. The thought of it still made me smile.

My friend Luna a psychologist. Who could have foreseen that: Luna Lovegood who had always struck most people as mad herself, now a well-established doctor in this field.

"Freya Maia Black" a receptionist called. Sighing I stood up and followed her to the office. She opened the door for me, and closed it right behind me the moment I stepped in. There she sat, dressed in a yellow jumper, her significant Butterbeer cork around the neck, with her long blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun. She looked up and grinned. I walked towards her and gave her a big hug, then bumped into a chair.

"I've been thinking about what you said, last night, and you' re right I really need help" I admitted.

She smiled: "Someone has finally come to her senses" she chuckled probably thinking that she had won.

"But you know, you should see someone else, I am your friend, and besides I already know most of what happened, plus, and you can't blame me for this one, don't have a neutral opinion, but I can refer you to a friend of mine, Connor Thompson, I think I mentioned him once or twice?"

I sighed, she just didn't get the point: "Luna, I don't want to see one of your colleges, the only person that can help me is myself. Besides I just can't talk to a stranger about it. He would think of me as some rich, stupid girlie with a lot of problems that aren't actual ones, I mean there are people here with real problems..."

"Just like you"

"No, trust me I can handle this on my own." I answered insistently.

She rolled her eyes in typical Luna manner. Probably we would repeat yesterdays argument over again. I really shouldn't have come here.

"Ok" she said much to my surprise.

"Ok?" I repeated puzzled.

"If you don't want to see anyone fine. Then I really can't help you but if you still insist on helping yourself then I can maybe help you on that path, even tough I still believe that it would be better if you would talk to a professional... just consider it."

"I've made my choice Luna" I ensured her again. Again her eyes rolled, she remained silent for a bit, just staring out of the window behind me. Over the years I got used to it and just waited patiently.

"Freya have you ever considered to write it all down everything that happened?"

"Not exactly, I usually try not to look back."

"But thats what you should do. Try to deal with it, try to see everything from another, neutral perspective, if you are able to blend out your inner struggles from that time you shall be fine."

"I know, but you can't expect me to write down my entire life story?"I asked dreading the thousands of pages. Poor trees.

Luna smiled: " Maybe, if that is what it takes for you. But if I was you, I would start with the year it all changed."

"1994, I was thirteen."

Luna suddenly laughed and began to sing: " Conversations with my thirteen year old 're angry..." And I joined her laughing and singing to one of my all time favorite Pink songs. I was about to begin with the next line as Luna stoped me: "Please, have mercy! My ears are bleeding!" We laughed, I was a horrible singer, if not the worst that has ever walked on the earth.

Afterwards we just talked a little about our everyday stuff, and agreed on a date for our next night out. I had to promise Luna to start writing immediately the moment I came home. She knew me to well, she was well aware that I had always been one of these super lazy deadline junkies in School that would only work under pressure.

At home I went straight for my desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill , then thought about how and where to start. Then it hit me and the memories came back to me. I relived all of it, as if it just happened yesterday.


End file.
